i said what i said
by stellaruuuin
Summary: ーStray Kids. Ini adalah catatan mereka; namun aku bersumpah pada Tuhan, Hyunjin dan Chan hanya saling mencintai. [unhealthy relationship!hyunchan, chanjin]
1. c1: bruises are kisses

ketika aku menulis ini; sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. maksudku－aku memang ketakutan－sangat, demi tuhan! tapi aku tanpa jeda terus berpikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang menemukan catatan ini, mungkin mereka takkan mengerti!

mereka akan menyalahkan hyunjin－hyunjinku! padahal mereka sendiri juga tidak mengerti apapun, benar? ini bukan salahnya, hanya tubuhku rongsokku yang kurang berguna baginya, dan, dan－aku juga tidak merasa sakit. sudah kubilang, tubuh busukku saja yang bereaksi terlalu sering, dan kulitku yang－kata hyunjin－terlalu pucat seperti boneka porselen membuat sentuhannya terlihat seperti hantaman ungu kebiruan.

padahal ... hyunjin tidak bermaksud seperti itu. benar, bukan?

tentu saja. di mana posisiku untuk bertanya? hwang hyunjin adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kusebut rumah. siapa aku untuk tidak berpikir demikian?

aku ... pusing. aku merasa pusing dan mual. sebelumnya aku hanya ingin bercerita sebentar, mungkin aku akan menulis di buku kotak-kotak ini lagi nanti. lihat, sampulnya adalah kucing yang terkantuk-kantuk sembari memainkan bola birunya dengan lemas－aku ingat sekali, hyunjin membelikannya di pasar malam waktu itu untukku, ketika kubilang sampulnya sangat lucu!

ah, aku merindukannya yang seperti itu.

tapi bukankah ia selalu seperti itu?

_pelacur tidak tahu diuntung. _kemarin ia entah mengapa pulang dengan mabuk dan marah, namun ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku percaya padanya. aku ... entahlah. ia tidak pernah menyatukan kata jalang dengan namaku seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi mungkin ia salah menyebut nama, hyunjin hanya kelelahan.

ah, ia mulai memanggil namaku, kurasa ia baru saja pulang? namaku terdengar terlalu indah bila keluar dari bibirnya dengan untai suara rendahnya; manis sekali, dalam sekali, aku bisa gila. nama christopher hwang tidak pernah terdengar lebih etereal di mana pun daripadanya.

christopher hwang. aku tidak bisa lebih tidak bersyukur lagi dari ini. bukan begitu, hyunjin?

ah, aku mencintaimu. sangat mencintaimu.

[05.05.2019一chan's entry: 1.]


	2. h1: i said sorry

chan adalah hal _terindah_ yang bisa terjadi padaku.

semua hal; dari rambut pirangnya yang sedikit ikal di akhir namun terasa sangat halus setiap kusentuh, bentuk hidungnya yang selalu memerah ketika kucubit maupun tempat lain di telinga kanannya yang juga menyeruakkan warna jambu bila aku hanya membisikkan satu dua kata saja. kulitnya seperti porselen, tubuhnya sempurna, tidak terlalu kecil maupun besar－kaki jenjangnya yang indah, bahunya yang lebar, pinggangnya yang terasa mungil di rangkulanku, figurnya yang lebih pendek membuatku sangat－sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya.

panjang sekali, namun sungguh, seluruh bagian dari chan bisa kudeskripsikan masing-masing dengan adjektif positif lainnya yang dimata kalian akan menjadi terlalu menjijikkan dan terlalu manis. maaf, aku tidak bisa apa-apa namun melakukan hal itu.

namun aku merasa harus mengajarkannya beberapa hal akhir-akhir ini.

maksudku, aku tidak ingin chan lepas dari pelukanku, aku hanya ketakutan: bukankah itu berarti aku sangat mencintainya? aku tidak salah, aku hanya menjaganya dari segala keburukan dunia, aku adalah pahlawannya, itu juga mengapa ia selalu berterimakasih padakuーtentu, rumahnya hanya diriku, dan ia memang tidak _boleh _menjadikan orang lain sebagai tempat ia berlabuh.

ini membuatku pening. aku sedang berada di jalan pulang. aku akan mengetik jurnal ini lagi lain kali. pagi ini aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, kupikir kalimatku kemarin terlalu kasar.

tapi itu bukan salahku. benar, hanya menjaga dan mengajarkannya betapa jahatnya dunia ini; dan itu termasuk pada terlalu sering bepergian dengan anak bernama lee minho dari fakultas sebelah itu, ya, itu.

_itu._

aku akan melanjutkan ini lain kali.

[05.05.2019ーhyunjin's journal: 1.]


	3. an 10: notes of the concept

hai, teman-teman! maaf, saya sebenarnya bukan tipikal yang suka membuat hal yang tidak terasa berkenan atau tidak penting di entri fanfiksi saya, namun saya hanya membuat catatan kecil agar tidak membingungkan.

di dua bab awal ini, saya menuliskan seluruh entri jurnal hyunjin dan buku harian chan dengan huruf kecil, dan sebenarnya mau saya beri warning **lapslock **di _summary_ atau awal fanfiksinya namun, ya, seperti saya pada biasanya, tidak mau mencampuradukan catatan apapun dengan entri, jadi disini saya jelaskan sedikit saja, hehe.

entri hyunjin, buku chan, dan mungkin catatan-catatan tokoh lainnya yang seiring cerita berjalan mungkin akan ada disini akan diberi kode di awal judul bab, seperti c1 untuk buku harian pertama chan, atau h1 di entri pertama jurnal hyunjin, atau misalnya, m2 atau s2 bila suatu saat nanti saya memasukkan minho yang sudah menulis 2 catatan harian atau seungmin dengan jurnal keduanya. (ugh, _clue _berat.)

namun, lapslock hanya berlaku untuk catatan harian, jurnal, _post-it, _dan lain-lain yang adalah 'diari' mereka, kok. jika kedepannya bab kejadian nyatanya dirilis, akan ada dalam eyd (apa namanya masih eyd?) yang benar, jadi tenang saja. paling tidak begitu konsep fanfiksi ini.

dan serius, _trigger warning-_nya adalah **hubungan tidak sehat**. bila tidak nyaman, jangan sampai melanjutkan, karena mungkin seiring waktu rate ceritanya bisa naik, bahkan eksplisit. tolong sesuaikan dengan kondisi masing-masing.

terimakasih!

/ _**neo.**_


End file.
